With a rapid development of display technologies, users have higher requirements on performance of display devices, and then a display device having a touch function emerges. At present, a touch electrode is usually embedded into a display panel of the display device (i.e., Touch Embed Display, TED), so that the display device can possess a touch function.
The display panel of the display device having the touch function includes an array substrate, the array substrate is provided with a plurality of common electrode blocks arranged in an array and a plurality of lead wires, the plurality of lead wires are located at another layer insulated from the plurality of common electrode blocks, in the related art, as for a column of common electrode blocks, the through-holes, via which the common electrode blocks are connected with the lead wires, are arranged correspondingly from left to right with respect to the common electrode blocks from up to down, so that a distance between each through-hole corresponding to each common electrode block and a boundary of the same common electrode block varies, and thus common electrode signal applied on each common electrode block is not uniform at each boundary, resulting in an obvious display difference, and thus resulting in a poor display effect.